A Bit Of Pre-Briefing Fun
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: John and Elizabeth had a little bit of fun before the latest mission briefing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: Another Sparky one-shot, and John and Elizabeth have a little fun before a mission briefing.**

* * *

**A Bit Of Pre-Briefing Fun**

Elizabeth let out a sigh of content when John nuzzled her neck, his beard lightly tickling her warm, soft flesh. She slipped her arms around his waist and held herself against him, her body shivering in pleasure as his hands slipped under the silk of her red blouse and began running up and down her sides. He pushed her back against the table, the backs of her thighs hitting the wood before she perched on top of it. The tips of his fingers skimmed the hem of her pants before his hands secured a grip on her hips. "So beautiful," he mumbled into her neck.

She tilted her head further to the side, allowing him more access to do as he pleased, and wrapped her legs loosely around his, locking him into place. She didn't ever want to let him go. He was so warm and cuddly and perfect that she just wanted to ditch the mission briefing and just let him have his way with her right here and now. But of course, since Rodney had gotten shot in the ass with an arrow… _again_ because John had unknowingly offended one of the village counsellors the mission brief was a must.

She was still a little pissed at him, but he seemed to be thoroughly working on earning his forgiveness.

"Mmm," she moaned when he began sucking on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" He whispered into her ear, his breath hot. It tickled her skin lightly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Uh-uh," was all she could get out before he pushed her back down onto the table. She gave him an impish grin as she stared up at him, her legs locking around him just a little bit tighter. Damn, she had not expected her morning to turn out like this. Now she knew why he had showed up so early. He wanted to have a quickie, which she wasn't opposed to. She could already see the bulge in his pants, and after their fight yesterday they had gone their separate ways and had ignored each other for the rest of the day and night, so she was glad that he was here now – even if it was for a quickie.

"Good," he smirked as he leaned down over her. He pressed his lips against hers and she melted into him. She shifted a little, thankful that she had placed her paperwork at the other side of the table, although she was pretty close to her laptop.

She broke the heated kiss with a gasp, sucking in a lungful of air. "Wait, I need to move my laptop." She smiled sheepishly. She didn't want to break it. It was the only one she had and it had all her files and data on it.

John just chuckled as he closed the lid down and picked it up with one hand. He moved away from her a little and placed it down on the chair beside him. "Happy?" He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded and was rewarded with another kiss. She rested her hands against his cheeks to hold his mouth to hers. She loved it when he kissed her. It felt like she was in heaven every time his lips found hers, every time his tongue fought with hers. She groaned. She felt herself becoming wet. God, she wished he would hurry up just a little bit more. They only had so long to do this before the meeting started.

She smiled against his mouth when his fingers found the buttons on her blouse and began opening them one by one. He broke his lips away from hers and began trailing kisses down along her neck, and down the path the open buttons had made. She moaned a little, her body beginning to tremble with anticipation. She couldn't wait for this, she needed it. It had been at least two days since they had last felt each other, and that may have been normal for some people, but for them it was anything but. They liked touching one another, being intimate with one another.

Of course their relationship wasn't just purely about the physical, but it was nice, especially when she had a man like John Sheppard who worshipped her and loved her and cherished her, and cared for her. It had been different with Simon, less intense. She had loved him, there was no denying that, but the love she felt for John was different, stronger. She had never had that before and it made her feel so special, so wanted and desired. And God, did John make her feel desirable. Like now, they were about to do it in the briefing room on the table no less, and she felt like she was on top of the world.

John pulled away from her and she squinted up at him. He grinned as he pushed her top open, moving it away from her clothed breasts and naked abdomen. He didn't even bother trying to take it off of her completely. He just placed his big hands against her mounds and began kneading them as he leaned down to attack her neck with his warm kisses.

She moaned out at the feeling. It felt so good, but her breasts were a little tender, so his kneading motions began hurting a little. She turned her head, resting her cheek against the side of his. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she just needed him to ease up a little bit. "C-could you slow down a little?" She asked softly. John stopped his motions and pulled back a little to look down at her. She locked eyes with him and she could see confusion there. "I'm sorry… It's just that my breasts are a little tender today." She looked away from him, embarrassment settling into her body.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling away from her completely. She groaned in disapproval. She hadn't wanted him to stop. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked at him. He was sitting in the other chair right in front of her. He looked a little hurt or maybe upset. "Sometimes I forget that they can get sore." He looked at her. "It's been a while since I've been in a long-term relationship," he explained.

Elizabeth just smiled as she slipped off of the table and moved to straddle him, resting her knees on either side of him. It was an uncomfortable position, but she didn't care. She gripped his hand and placed it back against her chest. He let his gaze drop to her chest before looking at her again. Elizabeth just smirked. She began moving his hand gently along her right breast. "See, just soft, slow motions," she reassured.

"I don't think we should do this anymore," he said, resting his hand against her hip.

"Why not?" She frowned. "I didn't want you to stop… I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered, biting her lip.

John shook his head. "You didn't hurt me. You had every right to tell me to stop. I hurt you, but that's beside the point. It's getting late and the others will be here any minute," he explained.

Elizabeth giggled as she pressed her lips to his. "So, I could tell them the briefing's been put off another hour," she mumbled against his mouth.

John chuckled. "Tempting, but I'd rather get this one over and done with," he said, looking at his watch.

Elizabeth sighed as she climbed off of him. "Fine, but we're finishing this tonight," she stated, buttoning up her blouse.

John chuckled. "Of course."

He stood up and Elizabeth leaned up and gave him a kiss. "I love you," she softly murmured, glad that for once in her life she hadn't closed herself off to the possibility of having a relationship with him. It was against the rules, and she knew that the IOA were just waiting for her to slip up and kick her back to Earth.

It was a risk she had never wanted to take, but had ultimately found herself doing so.

And she found that she didn't regret it.

"I love you, too," he replied softly.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? **

**Review please. :)**


End file.
